How the Doctor loved Rose
by Chairman-Meowith
Summary: This is a collection of short songfics about the Doctor and Rose's relationship. In the end it makes a cohesive story. I would recommend listening to the song then reading the fic. It works best that way. Mostly Ten, but the second one is Nine. Other (minor) characters are the Master and Martha. Please Review!


**AN: These are all little song fics that I did. I put my ipod on shuffle and did fics for the songs that came up. So these are almost all 10th fics with one 9th and mostly they are about Rose and the Doctor, but there's also a nice Master one stuck in there. Also these are in order of how they would have happened other than the first one which I didn't think appropriate to end on, but still wanted to include.**

**Be Prepared - Lion King**

The Master stood in front of the Doctor.

"Prepare yourself. The end of the world is coming."

"You can't"

"Oh, but I can." He laughed manically. "And I will. The Tochlofane have declared me their king." He grinned evilly. "I have planned for so long, and tomorrow at eight o'clock your era ends and a shining new one begins."

"I _will_ stop you." Growled the Doctor fiercly as he fought his bonds.

"No you won't. You are trapped here and your friends are all gone. Poor Doctor, they deserted you when you needed them most and now all humanity will pay the price." The Doctor hung his head. The Master was right. For once there was no plan, no right answer, and he wasn't saving anyone. The Master saw the despair written on his face and laughed again.

**Leave Out All the Rest -Linkin Park**

**(This is nine)**

"Rose I told you to live a Fantastic life. I meant that. 'Cos one day I'll be gone. I need you to survive. Live your life as a normal human. I'll try to stay with you as long as I can, but one day... One day I won't be there. How will you deal with that?"

"We make memories Doctor and we hold onto them. I'm not perfect, neither are you, but we need each other to go on,"

"Maybe you should just go home."

"You are not sending me home. We've come to far."

"But Rose... Rose if I hurt you... When I leave... I don't think I..." He struggled for words.

"I trust you Doctor."

"But if some thing happens Rose... If anything happens, please, don't hate me."

**Daydreamer -Adele**

Rose looked fondly at the Doctor while he turned knobs and dials on the TARDIS.

"Off to the beaches of Cantops, lovely place, deserted actually..." Rose didn't listen to the rest of his babble, just watched him talk. He really was cute with his hair all rumpled and that wicked gleam in his eyes. He continued on with his description of the planet until they materialized. He held open the door for her. "Allons-y ." He was smiling hugely as she stepped out of the ship. Rose had to catch her breath. The beach stretched for miles. Soft lavender water lapped the beach and the sunset painted the sky gold. The Doctor was still smiling, so wide his face might break. His hair was ruffled gently by the wind and his coat fluttered in the breeze.

"It's beautiful." Rose gasped. The Doctor cupped her cheek in his hand.

"But not as beautiful as you."

**Hey There Delilah -Plain White T's**

The Doctor smiled sadly at Rose who was crying.

"Rose I won't be gone long." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Yeah I know, but what if you don't come back. Or what if you're gone for years?" He stroked her hair.

"Only an hour or so for you. I'll be fine, but I'm not dragging you into this." He kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be so far away." He shook his head.

"Rose, I will always be with you, as long as you remember me. Now I have to go." He disentangled himself from her and disappeared into the TARDIS which promptly dematerialized. Rose went inside and waited with bated breath for the Doctor to return. She was only waiting about five minutes before he stumbled in the door. He looked haggard and his jacket was ripped, but he was so _alive_.

"Doctor you came back!" He smiled wearily at her.

"Of course I came back, I will always come back for you. Because Rose, you're worth it."

**100 Suns -30 Seconds to Mars**

"You are so beautiful Rose." He said softly. She looked up at him with eyes that made him melt.

"Doctor..." He slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek. His other hand stroked her hair. Her hands came up to rest on his chest. She could feel his hearts beat more quickly. There were so many words he wanted to say, but he couldn't. She was only human, so fragile, so strong, so beautiful. He leaned down and his lips brushed softly against hers. He knew he wouldn't have her forever and this would never be enough, but this was all he had.

**Brighter – Paramore**

"Rose Tyler-" His words were cut short as he faded away while tears streamed down Rose's face.

"No Doctor!" Rose fell to the sand sobbing. "Don't leave me!" He had promised that no harm would befall her. It hadn't, not really, but the hole that the Doctor had left in her heart would never heal. The memory of him would continue to haunt her. She might get another job and a new life, but he could never be replaced. He was the fire, burning brightly, consuming everything in its path. He was the stars that lit the sky. He was the air that let her breathe.

And now he was gone.

Forever.

**Teardrops on my Guitar -Taylor Swift **

The Doctor never really talked about Rose. Martha knew though, she could see it in his face, deep in his eyes whenever Rose was mentioned. She could see it in the moments when he let his guard drop, believing her attention to be elsewhere. Martha turned over in bed. She would often lie like this, awake, thinking of the Doctor. When she would finally sleep her dreams were always full of the future that they could have. When she dreamt Martha could forget how the Doctor looked right through her, She could forget that she was only a way to leave his past behind. In her dreams she could forget that he loved Rose.

Fin...


End file.
